


trick/treat

by figure8



Series: no modern jesus [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/pseuds/figure8
Summary: “You’re an aquarius,” Minghao says, pointing her fork at Seokmin. “You don’t get to lecture me on emotional constipation.”





	trick/treat

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this au i just where i go when i feel hashtag depressed. here are some college lesbians, enjoy!

Soonyoung is drying her hair when Minghao comes in. It’s platinum again, roots covered. A week ago it was dark almost all the way to the tips, black spreading like a tree. It looks a little fried from the bleach still. Soonyoung throws the towel behind her on the wooden bench, shakes her head like a wet dog. She’s wearing a pink lace bra and grey joggers. 

“Hey,” Minghao says, throwing in an ironic military salute. 

“S’up,” Soonyoung answers, blowing a fushia gum bubble. Her pointe shoes are poking from her bag. 

“You’re done?” Minghao asks. She drops her backpack on the bench next to Soonyoung’s stuff, opens a locker. The flimsy door makes a quackish metallic sound. 

“Yeah,” Soonyoung says, putting on a white shirt, “I’m heading home.” 

“We never seem to find time to practice together anymore,” Minghao pouts. She knows she’s cute like that, but Soonyoung has developed immunity from exposure. 

“You’re the one who decided to give up ballet,” Soonyoung shrugs. “I’ll do hip-hop when I’m _dead._ ” 

“I miss your pep talks,” Minghao grins. “All that yelling, so motivational.”

Soonyoung glares at her over the rim of her red thermos. “I’ll have your head.”

She’s all dressed now, woolen scarf wrapped around her neck, hiding her chin. It looks fluffy, the kind of material that’s just _begging_ you to touch it. Minghao does, and Soonyoung swats her hand away. 

At the door she turns around, expression strangely wistful. “If you actually want to, I’ll be here on Monday at six. I know you don’t work that morning.” 

Minghao nods, pleasantly surprised. “Say hi to Chan from me,” she adds as Soonyoung is closing the door. The blonde pauses, the tip of her sneaker keeping the door open. 

“Will do.” 

⭐️

Seokmin grimaces over her pasta salad when Minghao tells her about her Monday plans during dinner later that day. 

“Won’t it be kind of awkward?”

Minghao swallows a piece of grilled octopus. “Why would it be?”

“Well, you know. You haven’t been alone with Soonie since -- _you know._ ”

“That was almost a year ago,” Minghao frowns in disbelief. “We’ve been in the same room plenty of times since then.” 

Seokmin cuts a _farfalle_ in half. It’s ridiculous. No one sane eats pasta like that. 

“This would not be happening if _one person_ in this friend group knew how to talk about their feelings.” 

“You’re an aquarius,” Minghao says, pointing her fork at her. “You don’t get to lecture me on emotional constipation.” 

“Okay, water sign,” Seokmin huffs. “Are you ready to address this weird codependent thing you have going on with your old dance troupe, or are we still swimming through this one river in Egypt?”

“Okay,” Minghao says, still waving her fork around, “First of all, let her who is without incestuous undertones in her lesbian social circle cast the first stone.” 

“Uh, _ew?_ ”

“Second of all, how is this _my_ problem? Soonyoung was _your_ girlfriend.” 

“Yes,” Seokmin says, like she’s explaining something extremely simple and Minghao is a very stupid toddler, “And we’re best friends and we talk almost every day and it’s not _weird._ You, on the other hand, had sex with her _once_ and then you literally switched majors so that you wouldn’t have to face her on a daily basis.” 

“I did not switch majors to avoid Soonyoung,” Minghao mumbles, affronted. “How was I going to get a job with a degree in performing arts? No offense.”

“Minghao,” Seokmin says, voice flat, “You’re majoring in _Photography._ ”

“Better job prospects than _dancing._ ”

“Please stop that thing you’re doing with your fork, you’re going to take out someone’s eye.”

Minghao puts down the fork. “Things with Soonyoung are fine.”

“Okay,” Seokmin says. She looks the very opposite of convinced. “If you say so.”

⭐️

“You never called,” Soonyoung tells her on Monday, landing a perfect pirouette. Minghao almost twists her ankle in surprise. 

“What? Unnie, I see you almost every day.” 

“Yeah,” Soonyoung extends her leg into a straight line over the barre, “But you said you’d call, and you never did. So I figured I must have done something wrong. And then you quit ballet.” 

“Oh my God,” Minghao groans, massaging the arch of her foot, “You’ve been sitting on this for nine months?” 

“I’ve been dancing on it, actually,” Soonyoung smiles. “You should come to the showcase.”

“I was planning to,” Minghao says, struck. “Wait, you choreographed a piece about this? I cannot believe you.”

“Chan plays you,” Soonyoung nods, delighted. “It’s very dramatic. I had to order fake blood on Amazon.”

“What the fuck do you need fake blood for?”

“To symbolize the fact you _stabbed_ me in the _back,_ ” Soonyoung grins. 

“Oh my God,” Minghao repeats. “I’m going to stab you for real.” 

“Don’t insult my _vision,_ Xu Minghao.”

Minghao throws a dirty towel at her. “I fucking hate artists. Jesus, did you put Seokmin up to that little shtick Friday night?”

“Of course I did,” Soonyoung huffs. “We are constantly texting. You should have seen your face.”

“This is the worst prank in the history of pranks. _Junhui_ pulls better pranks than that. You should be ashamed of yourself.” 

Soonyoung’s tutu flaps as she twirls and bows. “I’ll take this as a compliment.” 

“Is your duet with Chan really about our one night stand?” 

“No,” Soonyoung rolls her eyes. “Who do you think you are? It’s about Seokmin, obviously. She’s my muse. You’re my annoying little sister except we’re not even blood related so I _should_ be able to get rid of you, and yet.”

“Incestuous undertones,” Minghao mutters under her breath. Soonyoung rises onto demi-pointe and throws a peace sign, looking infuriatingly self-satisfied. 


End file.
